Marauders Ride Again!
by our entwined souls
Summary: Set in OUR time, the Marauders plus Lily essentially have fun, be stupid, rave like mad things and act like all teenagers, through 100 drabbles. Follow the Photograph Story and eat six fishfingers whilst you read this. Go on, you know you want to. Includes JPLE SBRL
1. Chapter 1

"I'll keep you my_ furry _little secret, furry little secret,"

"I hate him."

"DON'T TELL ANYONE OR YOU'LL BE JUST ANOTHER REGRET!"

"Oh Merlin and Mordred, not you too, Prongs!"

"JUST ANOTHER REGRET, HOPE THAT YOU CAN KEEP IT, YOUR FURRY LITTLE SECRET!"

"What on earth is going on up here?"

James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black froze in mid-brawl at the sound of a certain red-head's shrill voice. Peter glanced guiltily at Remus, Sirius assumed a nonchalant air, and James jumped up, ruffled his hair in a, supposedly, I-just-got-off-a-broomstick look, and exclaimed,

"Nothing at all, my dearest Lily-flower!"


	2. Chapter 2

Remus Lupin stared blearily around the Gryffindor common room, fear and shock mingling in his core. Shock, because the state of the room horrendous. Who knew that about forty teenagers could pass out after vandalising the walls and furniture using _Periwinkle's Permanent Paint _or tip over a cauldron full to the brim with saliva, or-

Fuck.

Sirius was lying across the bodies of James and Peter, a quill floating in the puddle of spit below his right hand, the words_; I told you I was hardcore _on his left.

Fear, because James also was lying in the puddle of spit.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S WRINKLY OLD BALLS DID YOU LET ME SLEEP IN _THAT?_"

Remus had the right to be scared. James was absolutely furious. Sirius, having heard James' roars, and been thrown off his best mate violently, blearily scratched his neck, yawning widely. Peter was still unconscious, and Remus didn't fancy waking him up at all.

"HOW COULD YOU, REMUS! YOU- What's that on your hand, Padfoot?"

Sirius blinked in surprise at his hand, and raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get that quill?"

Sirius tried to assemble his hangover-induced thoughts, and replied,

"From that Umbridge kid."


	4. Chapter 4

"Argh! Stupid…thing.."

"Give it here."

If there was one thing that Remus found faintly amusing, it was watching Sirius Black trying to put on a seatbelt. They were in Remus' dad's old jeep, with Remus' shiny, newly-acquired driving licence in his jeans pocket, and nothing but free reign ahead of them.

Half an hour and much struggling later, Remus found his gaze not focussed on the road, but directed at the way Sirius seemed to enjoy watching-shit, was that a muggle?

He braked hard.

He heard Sirius scream, "Ahh! Diffindo!"

"Sirius," he managed weakly. "They're_ supposed_ to tighten like that!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, Moony, why not? You've got a licence, I've got a licence…"  
"Padfoot, that is entirely beside the point! Cars and motorbikes do _not _work the same, stop attempting to persuade me. You're failing!"

"Aw, _please, _Moony, she's not that old, sure she's got a few parts missing,"

"What!"

"But they're ones you don't need, like seatbelts, and brakes, and-are you alright?"

"Hngh!"

"Yeah, and this time_ I'll _be driving so you won't be able to stop really suddenly and almost kill me with a seatbelt like you almost did last time."

"_Last time I almost killed a muggle!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Lily Evans was proud to say that she was a perfectly normal, magical, teenage witch, thank you very much. She knew all twelve uses of dragon's blood, she could defend herself with her wide knowledge of hexes and jinxes, she perfected at potion-making, she excelled at Herbology-

"Oi, Evans!"

Shit.

"What do you want, Potter?" she snapped.

"Erm, never mind." He replied, running his fingers through his hair. She scared him? Good.

She stalked off, in the direction of the common room. Behind her, her heard Sirius start to sing,

"They say that teenagers scare the livin' shit outta me…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh. My. God."

"Merlin's balls..."

"Great Godric."

"Holy hippogriffs!"

Needless to say, finding a photograph of 'Gryffindor Wins the House Cup Victory Party!' was not on Peter's to do list. But he did.

"Prongs! How could you do this to me?" Sirius's muffled voice came from behind his hands.

"James, I can't, well actually, I _can _believe that you would get drunk enough to bring out that bloody camera of yours when we _illegally smuggled in alcohol, _you moron!" Remus furiously hissed.

"Um, guys?" Peter began. "If James had his camera, then this isn't going to be the only one…"


	8. Chapter 8

_Photograph No. 1, found by a very hung-over Peter Pettigrew the day after the Gryffindor Quidditch Victory Party, kept in a box under Remus' bed._

_Sirius Black is surrounded by whooping boys, writing with a quill, his left hand trickling a small amount of blood._

_Remus Lupin is upside down on a sofa, his mouth is hanging open and a black moustache painted on his upper lip._

_James Potter is standing on a table, swinging his hips and waving a bra (no guesses whose) above his head._

_Peter Pettigrew wanders into the frame, taking a generous swig of Ogden's Finest._


	9. Chapter 9

"Would you like a tissue, love?"

Peter glared half-heartedly at James and Sirius, whom of which were hiding their smirks, and looked consolingly at Remus, who shrugged apologetically at him.

"No thank you, Professor." He replied exasperatedly.

Professor Sinistra nodded, and continued her way towards the Divination tower. Peter huffed.

"It'll come off next time you wash it," Remus offered. "The charm can't last more than twenty-four hours."

"But what if _they_ rewrite it when I'm asleep?"

Remus sighed. He didn't know after how many times Sirius would tire of 'I heart Taylor Swift' on Peter's upper lip.

Very many.


	10. Chapter 10

_Photograph No.2, as found by one Alice Prewett in the girls dormitory, two days after the Gryffindor Quidditch Victory Party._

_The camera is situated behind a half-closed door, and its participants are obviously unaware that they are being photographed._

_Alice Prewett is wandering in and out of the picture, brushing her teeth and looking for something; probably her misplaced pyjama bottoms._

_Dorcas Meadows is braiding her hair._

_Mary MacDonald is squeezing a spot._

_Lily Evans is folding up her clothes and placing them on a chair, including her bra._

"You're lucky I didn't show this to Lily."

"Nice legs, Prewett!"


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius, James and Peter gazed expectantly at Remus, surveying his discomfort with mild interest. Well, in James' case anyway. Peter was sending him a silent plea, _'feed me, feed me!' _in a way that reminded Remus of Wormtail, when he snuffled in Remus' pockets for food. And as for Sirius… Sirius always happened to be looking at Remus. Sometimes he became red in the face when caught.

"Erm, not really…" Remus mumbled. He sighed, and then straightened up as if hit by a stroke of brilliance.

"Actually, there is something I _can_ cook…"

That night, they ate six fishfingers each.


	12. Chapter 12

"I am supposed to be a _prefect."_

"Ah, Moony, darling, the amount of times I hear you say those sweet words, and yet…"

"Don't call me 'darling.'" Remus had a disgusted tone. Not with Sirius' unusual fondness for pet names, no. That happened to be a consistent habit. More with himself, really.

Sirius grinned doggishly, his arm slung over Remus' shoulder. "And yet, you never stop us. Why is that, Prefect?"

Remus looked at the arm draped around his shoulder and it's owner, whose eyes were startlingly close.

Remus knew, oh, he knew why.

"I don't know," he replied numbly.


	13. Chapter 13

The Head Girl was tying her hair in the Charms corridor when she froze in her tracks, her arm still raised, grasping a hunk of her hair at the back of her head. Fury surged through her and she let her hair fall with an audible swish. She was just about to raise her voice and let _someone_ know exactly what she thought of tormenting first years to recite the "Slytherins' Stink" song, but she stopped.

Yes, it was unmistakable. The first year was undoubtedly having a healing charm performed on his grazed knee by the infamous, immature Head Boy.


	14. Chapter 14

_Detention Slip No. 208_

**Issued by;** Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House

**Served by;** James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew

**Cause of Punishment;** Enchanting all the candles in the Great Hall to be arranged as to spell out the word "ARSE". A very complex counter-charm had to be performed, resulting in deficiency of the lighting arrangements.

**Sentence; **Cleaning up all the tables after the students finished their dinners for a month.

**Comments;** Find out what those boys are reading, Filius. They are too clever for their own good.

**Additional Notes;** Photographic evidence was provided by a Mr. Potter.

* * *

A/N; To see where this drabble was created from, go to Deviantart, find RohanElf, and scroll down to find the image that is titled 'ARSE'. You'll see…

I own nothing!


	15. Chapter 15

Remus pulled into the parking space, and, _with Sirius_, proceeded to show his friends how to take off their seatbelts. They clambered out of the jeep in good form, greatly awed at the size of the supermarket.

"You get _food_ in _here_?" Peter squeaked with excitement.

Remus smiled slightly at this.

He led his friends to the entrance and told them to wait for him while he got a trolley. He came back with it, and James gave him a pointed look. "That's not very trolley-like, Moony."

"Yes it i-"

Sirius zoomed past him, sat snugly in the food trolley.


	16. Chapter 16

"Nice one, Prongs."

"Oh, shut up! I said I was sorry, didn't I? It wasn't that bad…"

"Are you taking the piss? Did you even _see _what state Goyle left his plate in? I swear he swallowed his food and then spat it back up again."

"You should've seen Snivelly's plate. Coated in grease and - what's up with you, Wormtail?"

Peter was shifting about, trying to reach down the back of his neck.

"There's something in my jumper! Geddit out, geddit out!"

"Hang on, Peter." Remus stuck his hand down and whipped out a piece of paper.

He paled.


	17. Chapter 17

_Photograph No. 4, as found by all Marauders, in Peter Pettigrew's jumper after a detention._

"Ouch! Bleeding hell, Moony, your elbows are _pointy!_"

"How very articulate of you, Prongs." Sirius stated, in a bored tone. "Who knew that a werewolf could be dangerously 'pointy'?"

"Shh, and Padfoot, stoop a bit lower. Your feet are showing."

Sirius crouched a bit, and muttered, "This thing shrink, or what?" Remus double checked before slipping his hand out of the cloak to unlock the door to the Dungeons.

_The ceiling of the potions lab painted with the words "THE MARAUDERS WERE HERE" and "AWOO!"_


	18. Chapter 18

"Done," Peter panted in a whisper.

Indeed they were. Armed with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, they had spent a good part of the night scrubbing bright red _Periwinkle's Permanent Pain_t off of the damp, dark ceiling. And finally, they finished. They gathered all their bits and bobs and stumbled back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Dawn greeted them when they reached their dorm, something Remus always found comfort in, strangely enough.

He felt Sirius come to stand very close to him, to look at the golden sky. The calm was perfect.

"I am never getting smashed again."

Almost perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you doing?"

"Moony!" James exclaimed, his voice thick with apprehension. "Err, I thought you were on Prefect duty with Evans?"

"I was… Why did you take the time to find out when I was on Prefect duties? And why are you on your broom?"

Remus saw James glance at Sirius, who was pulling a kicked puppy-look on Remus.

"You won't tell on us, will you Moons? And it wasn't even my idea! Just so we're clear!"

Remus was about to question, but it was too late. James had already zoomed up the stone staircase into the Girls' Dormitory.


	20. Chapter 20

_Sixth Year Potions Lesson: Amortentia_

_The musky scent of cinnamon and old parchment, the softness of a new quill, the comforting inhalation of hot chocolate, and a whiff of wet dog._

_The rustling of an autumn's day leaf pile, beeswax polish, the welcoming warmth of the school's soap, and cocoa butter lip balm._

_The forest's breeze of spring flowers and new leaves, cigarette smoke in the cool night air, the salty smell of the sea, and dried ink on washed hands._

_Rose oil bathwater, libraries, the haziness of summer days, and the plastic pungency of a freshly developed photograph._

_TOAST._


	21. Chapter 21

_Photograph No.5, found by Sirius Black in search of the Map, shoved down the back of James' trunk._

_A figure is running up and down the Slytherin table in the Great Hall at night. If observed closely, you can the stars on the ceiling illuminate his jet-black, messy hair, and his drunk yet cheeky grin plastered on his face._

_The picture was blown up, multiplied, and posted all over the school._

_This person is wearing a bra._

_Only a bra._


	22. Chapter 22

Written in the Potions homework notebook of Severus Snape;

_**Oi, Snivellus! You shouldn't leave your things lying around the place, imagine what horrors your nose had to go through without dripping its grease onto here!**_

**Yeah, who nose how upset it was?**

_**The Marauders hereby claim this book's PAGE VIRGINITY! **_

**That's right, old Snivelly, take a good look at that artistic drawing in the corner of this page, look, there's us,**

_**with me in the middle, **_

**holding up his hand, in an appropriately rude gesture for page-virginity taking,**

_**I should be sent to Azkaban for being that good-looking.**_

**MARAUDERS FOREVER!**

A/N: To see the image that represents how this chapter came to be;

Go to Deviantart, then search for RohanElf, then scroll down until you find a picture titled 'Random Marauders…ness.'

It is brilliant.

I own nothing!


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh dear Godric."

"I know. Lucky I found it before someone else did, eh?"

Remus thought he heard Sirius' voice stifling a bit, as if he was trying not to laugh, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Remus, no one would have known it's me, would they? I mean, I'm not wearing my glasses for a start."

The four boys were descending the staircase into the common room, having just seen the striking image of a very naked James.

"Well," Sirius mock-contemplated. "They might…"

They walked into the Common room, and three of them froze.

"Black," breathed James, dangerously. _"Die."_


	24. Chapter 24

Sirius Black gazed at the camera he was holding idly in his hands. Now, what to do with this gorgeous baby?

He reduced the size of it and plopped it into his pocket, and practically skipped out of the portrait of the Fat Lady. He walked with his hands in his pockets and his chin tilted up, as if the scent of challenge was in the air.

There was a very solid reason why James never gave his best mate permission to use his precious and much cared-for camera.

The stupid mutt went absolutely crazy with it.

Not an understatement.


	25. Chapter 25

_Snap! _Peter asleep, sniffling his nose in a rodent-like manner.

_Snap!_ Lily sending an unknown hex towards James.

_Snap! _James being carted off to the hospital wing. Apparently, Evans missed and kicked Prongs in a very sensitive area instead.

_Snap! _James and Lily coming out of the Headmasters' office. Both send an identically rude hand-gesture to the photographer.

_Snap! _Remus helping a second-year with her Herbology homework.

_Snap!_ Remus reading, with a frown on his face, nibbling every so often on a piece of chocolate.

_Snap!_ Remus laughing. _Snap!_ Remus pulling a face. _Snap!_ Remus dozing beside the glowing fire.


	26. Chapter 26

"Truth or Dare, Evans?"

Lily looked absolutely furious with herself for being coerced into playing this game, and ruefully answered "Truth."

Sirius grinned manically. "What is the dirtiest thought-" BANG!

* * *

"Alright, fine." Sirius winced as he rubbed his sore arse. "Dare it is, then."

* * *

"I can't believe she actually did it." said Remus in awe. "That was...brave, yet completely disgusting."

James groaned imploringly at him. "She chose _it_ over _me_, Moony!" He sighed. "I never knew she hated me that much."

Peter sympathetically added, "She already said she'd rather kiss the Squid instead of you, mate. Don't feel too bad."


	27. Chapter 27

"Remy-poo, what's your favourite song?"

"Siri-plops, I couldn't possibly tell you, because I do not know myself for sure."

Remus looks up from his novel, and frowns.

"Your name just sounded like someone going to the toilet." He comments.

"Oi! It…did a bit. _Moony!_"

"Sorry!" Remus grins, and then rapidly marks his page and promptly sits on his book. Sirius gives him a horrified look. He clears his throat and indicates to Remus' arse.

"You were going to steal my book," Remus explains sagely. Sirius…has an expression on his face that is no longer comprehendible.

"Ever heard of _magic, _Moons?"

* * *

A/N: Ohmegods, thank you, thank you all who have followed and reviewed this! It means a million to me, and I dare to ask, what song would you imagine as Remus' favourite song, or better still, what is your favourite song, and why, please?

It will be used in a very important chapter later :-)

Love you all!


	28. Chapter 28

"Potter?"

James looks up so fast his neck cracks and he falls off of the bench he is sitting on. Evans, _Lily sodding Evans, _has _approached _him, James Potter at breakfast, _in front of everyone!_

He suddenly realises she's waiting for him to answer her.

"Yes?" he squeaks, his voice unnaturally high.

"Thank you," her voice is quiet. She is standing very close to him.

"It's alright." He croaks.

She smiles at him (SWEET MERLIN!) and walks away.

James grasps Sirius' collar and lets out a strangled sound of disbelief.

"You gave her your camera for her birthday." Sirius provides.


	29. Chapter 29

Remus and Lily were studying in the library for the next History of Magic test. It was one subject they really had to work hard for, having absolutely no desire to pay attention to Binns and have their brains pour out of their nostrils.

Lily looked up when she first heard it. A slight sound. Remus was intent on reading the textbook.

She heard it again. Remus had made no movement.

Remus pushed his chair back and walked to the Magical Creatures section. He leant back on the bookcase and let out a laugh.

"Prongs," he gasped. "Stop stalking her!"


	30. Chapter 30

"You are an insufferable arse."

"Nice to see you too, Red."

Lily glared at Sirius. Oh, if only she could just reach out and just-

"Imagining my demise won't do you any good, Evans." Bugger. He noticed her glancing at his neck.

"You…are just so… _stupid!"_

Her yell caught him by surprise. For a moment he shrank back, like a puppy being scolded by its owner, and then he stood up.

"I haven't got a ruddy clue what you're going on about!" he protested very loudly, oblivious to the stares he was earning.

She sighed.

_"He loves you," _she whispered.


	31. Chapter 31

"Remus," Lily was leaning against the bookcase. Remus knew she was just dying to sit up on the ledge, but feared being caught by Pince. "Why."

"Why…?"

"Why…the camera, Remus. Why?"

Because of that party, when they took pictures of themselves in moments of indecency (there were still some photos yet to be retrieved).

Because of James discovering that Sirius had nicked the camera and used up '_Twelve rolls of film, Padfoot! That comes out of my pocket money!'_

Because of deciding that that camera was causing too much bother for top-notch mischief-makers, but mostly because of…

"He loves you."


	32. Chapter 32

Remus was alone in the dormitory, having spent all morning and most of the afternoon asleep, after last nights' full moon. He was feeling rather pleased with himself, because he was squeezing in a few minutes homework without the disturbance of his "dorm mates".

A soft breeze breathing through the open window suddenly blew stronger and whipped a few stray quills off the bed and under Sirius' bed. Remus scrambled to the floor to retrieve it, stuck his hand under the bed-

And brushed against a piece of paper.

Remus felt his heart stop.

"No," he whimpered. "Not another one!"


	33. Chapter 33

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"_No he's not!"_

"_Yes he is!"_

"NO HE ISN'T!"

"YES HE BLOODY WELL IS!"

Sirius paced up and down with a brilliant expression of ludicrous bewilderment on his face. Lily stood by the fire, her face an equally brilliant shade of crimson and her arms folded defiantly in front of her. Everyone in the House of Gryffindor had the good sense to get lost as soon as they saw the wrath of Evans and Black evolve, and it was just as well.

"And _by the way,"_ Sirius stated childishly, _"I'm not an 'imbecilic princess'!"_


	34. Chapter 34

Sirius and Lily sat on the same scarlet sofa in the Common room, both with very sombre expressions on their faces. Their eyes were glazed over with exhaustion, probably from shouting so much at each other, but they were soon alert when the topic of their 'conversation' descended the dormitory stairs.

Remus spots them, disbelief stunning his facial features.

He shakes his head and heads out of the Portrait hole with a "See you later," and speeds off towards the Room of Requirement to hide the photograph clutched in his hand.

Sirius turns wearily to Lily.

"No. He can't be."


	35. Chapter 35

"Hello, Evans!"

"Bugger off, Potter."

* * *

"Hey, Evans-"

"The answer is _No,_ Potter."

* * *

"Eherm…hello Lily!"

"Potter. You. Are. _Dead_."

* * *

"POTTER! PUT ME _DOWN_!"

"I'm rescuing you, my love!"

* * *

"Listen…Lily,"

"Please James, don't do this to me now."

* * *

There was once a time when Sirius Black was certain of things. He was certain that Remus didn't feel the same, Peter was having a love affair with a slice of toast, and that Evans _really_ hated his best mate.

He was not expecting to one day enter the Great Hall, see James jump up onto the bench, and screech

"PADS! _SHE SAID_ _YES!"_


	36. Chapter 36

Sometimes, Remus' wolf senses came into good use.

They were helpful when sneaking around without a map or invisibility cloak after hours.

They were useful when detecting whether or not his potion was about to blow up – he was abysmal at potion-making.

And they could tell whenever one of his friends was feeling down.

Sirius lay on his bed, arms crossed, staring into space. Remus sat on the edge of the bed and held out a piece of toast. Sirius smiled at him and took a bite.

"Is there cinnamon on this?" he asked.

Remus nodded as Sirius munched happily.


	37. Chapter 37

Despite Sirius' firm belief that he was romantically involved with a slice of crusty white (he wasn't), Peter could not deny that he indeed, loved toast (in a platonic way, you perverts).

He loved toast more than anything in life itself. When his parents cast him away to his Granny's warm cottage, he would always be fed a few slices of not brown but not completely white toasted bread, pooling in creamy butter.

And from then on, toast would always be his comfort, his private joy, his guilty pleasure.

Blimey, that sounded _so _wrong.

However, he did _not_ tolerate when his friends stole his toast, something they did rather frequently.


	38. Chapter 38

Lily contemplated her...boyfriend's sleeping face, and wondered what it was that caused her momentary insanity and made her consider saying yes. Yes to, what was the weirdest, and by far the worst first date in the world, and she'd loved every single second of it.

Having James become very jealous of her cuddling a huge, black stray dog was incredibly sweet. Especially as she could've sworn the dog smirked at him.

And then have Sirius lean across their table in the Three Broomsticks and stick his tongue in James' ear, thanking him for the '_great time last night._'

She leaned over and placed a light kiss on his sleeping lips, thanking him silently.


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey, what are you two playing?"

Remus and Peter descended the stairs from the boys' dormitory and sat on the couch across from Sirius and Lily, who were engrossed in a card game.

"Lily's teaching me poker." said Sirius.

"If he promised to stop calling me Red," added Lily, casting Sirius meaningful look.

Remus gave Lily a slightly horrified look, and she mouthed reassuringly, '_Not strip poker'. _Peter hummed in acknowledgement and pulled out a self-inking quill, from which he used to doodle on James' sleeping face. Sirius helped delightedly. Lily contemplated this for a bit, and then joined them.


	40. Chapter 40

All was quiet in the Gryffindor Common Room. The fire had been relit, the dawn was fast approaching, and the sounds of birds being wacked to death by the Whomping Willow filled the serene morning air.

Until Lily Evans realised that there was a nose jabbing her shoulder and saliva in her hair.

Before she became fully accustomed to consciousness, the nose moved and she found herself staring into the eyes of Sirius Black.

"ACK!"

They both threw themselves off the sofa and onto the floor.

"You got drool in my hair!"

"Your sodding hair tastes _foul!_"

"Did you just quack?"


	41. Chapter 41

The crack of dawn, on a February morning, is usually cold, dark, and uneventful. However, as last night consisted of a full moon, a werewolf, and three illegal animagi, 'uneventful' is quite an incorrect term.

And also, as those same three animagi plus one werewolf trek tiredly back to the Gryffindor Tower to obtain a few pairs of trousers (all clothes were kind of a little bit ripped to shreds), they are quite unaware that the Head Girl is standing outside their dorm door, holding a Transfiguration textbook and wearing woollen socks, with her arm raised, as if to knock.


	42. Chapter 42

Lily cursed herself, and mostly her stupid boyfriend, and pulled herself from the comforts of her warm bed. Why did she have to leave her Transfiguration essay in James' textbook instead of her own? No doubt he did that on purpose to get her into his room.

Nice try, Potter. You fucking succeeded at, oh god, too fucking early in the morning. Or late at night.

She tried and failed at marching, so she opted for trailing to the boys' dormitory, and raised her arm to rap at the door. She suddenly heard a voice from behind her,

"Alright lads, back in a second, keep him off the floor, there's a good lad, Prongs…"

Lily came face to face with Sirius. Black. Naked.

"_Fuck!_"


	43. Chapter 43

"I hate him."

"Hmm."

"He's such a smarmy git."

"Uhm."

"A right twat."

Lily sighed and closed her book, contemplating James' stony face. He looked like he was going to charge at something.

"You look like you're going to charge at something."

James blinked in a very deer-like fashion. Lily sighed again.

"Look," she said. "Why don't you borrow my laptop and use my photoshop software and turn a normal picture of Sirius into him snogging Lucius Malfoy, or something, okay? The rest of my stuff is locked, and if you so much as dare try to break in, then I will be very disappointed at the prospect of not being able to read my book in peace, because I will have hexed you into next year. Now bugger off."

She kissed him right back.


	44. Chapter 44

Sirius yawned, stretching his arms and raising his watch to eye level, and pretended to check his bag.

He stood up. "I'll see you in a minute! I'm just popping up to the dorms to, erm, get my homework!"

James stood up too, pushing his glasses up his nose in a very business-like manner. "_I'll _go with you."

They walked slowly to the doors of the Great Hall, and upon reaching the corner, began a mad scramble, yelling and pulling on each other's robes.

"What're they doing?" asked Lily, sitting down beside Peter.

"History of magic next," he informed her between munches. "We sit at the back, see? So they've been trying to make each other sit on the chair with the knob drawn on the back of it."

Lily nodded, absently nibbling on his toast.


	45. Chapter 45

Remus sat on one of the long benches in the kitchen, and sighed. He was mixing something chocolaty in a mug. It wasn't hot chocolate _exactly;_ because it was gloopy and could be scooped out using a blunt knife (it was what was closest) but it did just the trick.

Remus looked up to see Lily come in with a hot water bottle pressed to her stomach. When she saw him, she went, "You too, huh?" and he offered her a clean knife (it was what was closest!).

She gratefully accepted it, just in time for them to see Peter come in. He paused, and said "Oh. That time of the month again, is it?" sympathetically, and set about making them all some toast.


	46. Chapter 46

"Oi, you lot! What're you all doing in here?"

James Potter did not like people to be where he was not. His partner in crime was in detention for getting caught for charming all the chairs in the school to have penises drawn on the backs of them, and James was a lonely bugger.

Lily and Peter were sat across from Remus. Lily and Remus were scooping something some sort of weird chocolate mixture out of a mug (were they using _knives?_) and Peter was buttering about eight slices of toast.

"Ahh, I see. That time of the month, eh? Women."

Remus, Lily, and Peter all examined the cutlery in their hands _very _closely.


	47. Chapter 47

Sirius shook himself awake and scratched behind his ear. Bloody fleas. Professor McGonagall barely glanced at him as he handed her the first year homework papers he had finished marking and almost ran out the door. He considered running all the way to the dorms in dog form, but decided against it.

Upon reaching the empty dormitory, he found that the rest of them had buggered off to the kitchens.

"_Mischief Managed._" He said, and bounded off towards the kitchen on four soft, padded feet.

"Right. Thanks for waiting up on m-"

He stopped.

"Oh." He sat down across from a rather put-out looking James and rubbed a hand up and down Remus' back. "That time of the month, then?" he asked softly.

James groaned imploringly.

* * *

A/N: WOOO! A huge Thank You to Blue Lover5000 who gave this fic its' 100th review! You are _awesome!_


	48. Chapter 48

"Problem, Red?"

Lily had been glaring at Remus and Sirius for exactly eight and a half minutes with her arms folded, and it was beginning to creep Sirius out.

She stood up abruptly and threw her arms up into the air. "Yes!" she cried, "There is a sodding problem, and you two are _so. Bloody. Stupid."_ With that she gathered all her books up and stomped off to towards the Girls' dorm staircase. Just as she reached the foot of the stairs, she whipped around, her hair flying everywhere and hissed,

"Do _not_ call me 'red'."

And then in a low, dangerous voice, "You will _pay_ for that, Black." She was gone in a flurry of black robes and crimson hair.

Sirius stared, bewildered at Remus. "What was that all about?"

Remus smiled dryly and bopped his forehead on Sirius' shoulder playfully. They were sitting in the same armchair, with their legs tangled up and Sirius' arm thrown around Remus' shoulders. "Haven't got a clue, Pads."


	49. Chapter 49

"Bugger the cold!"

"My, do you actually kiss my mate with that dirty mouth of yours?"

Lily flashed a grin at Sirius and tried to hide it. "It's you lot rubbing off on me."

Sirius grinned doggily back at her. "And by 'us lot', do you mean me and my fellow mischief-makers?"

"Yep."

"Good."

Lily rubbed cocoa butter lip balm on her sore, chapped lips with her forefinger, and contemplated the muddy footprints brought in by her Quidditch-practising boyfriend, not very long ago. With a flick of her wand, the footprints were gone in a cascade of brown suds.

James flopped down beside her and sighed contentedly. Lily nestled up into his jumper and traced his mouth.

"Your lips are all dry," she murmured, leaning closer into him.

Across from them, Sirius pretended to retch.


	50. Chapter 50

Sirius let out an impressive sneeze. Peter got up to retrieve his homework that had been blown away by said sneeze. Remus sniffed and wiped his nose with the palm of his hand. Sirius handed him a tissue. Remus smiled weakly at him, and blew loudly, waking up James who had dosed off, having spent three hours working solidly on homework. Rather, two hours spent daydreaming about Lily.

James grinned at Remus, and commented, "Been snogging our Padfoot, Moony?"

The words slipped out of Sirius before he could stop himself.

"I wish."

Not a muscle moved in any of the four boys' bodies until James said quite intelligently, "Whu?"

Sirius was shrivelling up inside. He. Had. Blown it. Everything, all the careful hiding, and not saying a single word was for absolutely nothing.

"Remus said it too!" squeaked Peter, his eyes as round as saucers.


	51. Chapter 51

Padfoot was usually much braver than Sirius. However, on this particular occasion, Padfoot chose to be brave…underneath the bed.

His ears perked up when he heard someone sit down on the bed, and a soft, coaxing voice called "Come on out, Pads."

Whining, Padfoot crawled out, taking an army of dust-bunnies with him. On the bed sat the very person whom he had earlier blurted out to (in human form) that he wished to snog him.

"Turn back, please." Remus fought to hide a strong smile.

Padfoot complied, and it took Sirius Black exactly three seconds to realise that Remus Lupin had been snogging him for, well, three seconds.


	52. Chapter 52

One grey, rainy morning (it was in Britain, after all), James led the way down the dormitory stairs exuberantly, shortly followed by Peter, then Sirius, and then Remus, who had a quill tucked behind his ear.

Upon reaching the Common Room, James moved to one side and Sirius bumped into a frozen Peter.

"Oi! Wormy, why…" he trailed off. Remus peered around the two and his jaw dropped.

A while back, the walls of the castle were plastered with the image of a streaking James on the tables of the Great Hall. Now, that seemed to be replaced by the image of Sirius in the arms of a rather passionate Severus Snape.


	53. Chapter 53

"What _is _he doing?" asked Lily incredulously.

The Common Room had run out of couches so Peter and Lily were sitting on James' bed playing a card game, of which Sirius revelled in calling 'shithead' ("Is that what it's really called? _Wicked._"), James was nestled in an enormous pile of cushions on the floor, Remus decided to join him because it looked comfy, and Sirius was sprawled on Remus' bed.

Sirius had decided to fall asleep. He made sniffling noise and then was out for the count for about half an hour. No one dared writing on Sirius Black's face; that was like commencing a war.

But then he started moving about. Being June, and it being quite warm, Messrs Padfoot usually slept, er, partially dressed, or so to speak. He was shifting about on the bed, bringing his knees up to his chest. His feet were wriggling and getting rather close to his open mouth.

His foot was in his mouth.

No, it was out again.

"He's trying to take off his socks," supplied Remus, turning a page of his book. He glanced up at Sirius oddly. "…with his teeth."


	54. Chapter 54

"Why are you adapting to being so Marauderish? You should stick to going red in the face and hexing Prongs."

Lily placed down three fives. "Fold. And I made him say sorry on my behalf for photoshopping you and Snape." She put down a three. "And why do you call him Prongs?"

"No reason."

James looked up from clipping the twigs on his broomstick. _Can't we tell her yet?_

Sirius raised an eyebrow. _No way in hell._

James sighed and got up, kissing Lily softly on the cheek. _Fine._

He walked off, leaving Lily watching him with a thoughtful and interesting expression on her face.

"You know," she told Sirius. "I think I love him." She smiled and ran a thumb over her cards. "The silly berk."


	55. Chapter 55

James stumbled quite gracefully onto the floor by Lily's feet, having had his bum miss the sofa entirely.

"…on my bed!" he exclaimed suddenly to no one in particular, staring into space like a deer caught in headlights, thought Lily. She put away her homework to avoid any… well, anything really. One couldn't be to careful when it came to the Marauders.

"Up you get," she hoisted him up. "Now spill."

He simply stared at her, his mouth forming gargled and unrecognisable words.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I don't speak Mermish."

Still nothing.

"James," she warned, "If you don't tell me what the hell is wrong with you within the next five minutes…"

He snapped out of his reverie. "Er, moopasnommybed."

What? "Come again?"

James cleared his throat and said in a very small voice, "Moony and Pads are snogging on my bed." he looked around nervously. "They found Ed."

Lily gave him an incredulous look. _Go on!_

"My teddy bear." He whispered.


	56. Chapter 56

"Argh! I'm blind! I'M BLIND!"

"Prongs shut up! We weren't doing anything…"

Lily stood at the bottom of the stairs to the boys' dormitory. She sighed and made herself comfortable at the foot of the stairs, crossing her legs and tucking a blurry photograph back inside the pocket of her robes. She was careful not to get in the way.

It was just as well, for soon she heard James say, "I'm off. I need some, oh I don't know, _therapic _toast after that."

Lily then saw him blunder moodily down the stairs, only to be rugby-tackled at the foot by Peter.


	57. Chapter 57

"I wish to be left alone."

"Oh, c'mon Pads… It's not that bad."

"Sod off, Potter."

"Sirius, you did the same to him not very long ago, you know,"

"No I didn't! It was all his own fault he was starkers! Even if I _were_ pissed, I would _never_ snog… eugh."

"Padfoot, locking yourself in there doesn't really do anything. Come and have some, oh, it's lunchtime now."

"I am perfectly happy in here, thank you very much Wormtail. I am going to fast and retain my gorgeous figure. Stop laughing, I can hear you."

"Are you sitting on the wooden box we transfigured back in second year?"

"Yes…"

"…Do you remember what it was used for?"

"I – MERLIN!"

""""

"Why are there crashing sounds coming from in there?"

James and Peter were a bit too busy (laughing) to answer Remus. He barely lifted his hand to knock on the door of the broom cupboard before it was flung open with a cry of "Moony!" and he was dragged in.

He didn't mind.

* * *

A/N: I know! I am spectacularly alive! Thank you for your kind patience!


	58. Chapter 58

"_TONIIIGH-E-HITE! WE ARE YOUNG!"_

Sirius Black was not pissed. Much.

James Potter was not pissed. Much. Either.

Peter Pettigrew had passed out ages ago.

Remus Lupin was not pissed at all, despite the absences of cameras and paint, and other such things that could be fatal, come morning.

Lily Evans was as pissed off as _hell._

"_Black!" _she growled, pressing her face up close against his threateningly. "Unless you keep that _bloody racket down_ and left those with a conscience to sleep like _normal people, _because that's what_ normal people __**do,**_" Her nose was touching his. "Then you will be very, _very _sorry."


	59. Chapter 59

"That… is… wrong."

"What?"

"_That…_is wrong."

"What - this?"

"Yeah! That! How do you even – why do you even – you have friends, Remus! You don't need to do that. You have a life! A LIFE!"

"Don't scream in my ear! I can still hear you even when I'm reading."

"Could've fooled me. You always do that when the rest of us start talking about dungbombs and Slytherins and – hey, stop that!"

"Sirius, please, I'm trying to _read._"

"You _have _been reading. All over the castle. You walk…and read. At the same time. You shouldn't."

"I shouldn't? Why not?"

"Because."

"Because-"

""""

"…ah."


	60. Chapter 60

"Who needs an education when you have the fine company of one's friends?"

"I do," Lily said, holding a hot water bottle up to her burning forehead.

"Me too," agreed Remus, rubbing his eyes with ink-stained fingertips.

James rubbed a hand back and forth across his head in frustration and said nothing, not quite willing to join the land of Lilies and Moonies, where studying was the pop culture of society, and leaving behind his best friend whom of which he had successfully avoided studying with for seven full years.

Peter snored.

"I feel betrayed. Betrayed and alone, Potter. I can see it in your eyes, you foulsome betrayer. No one loves me – "

"Thank you Lily."

"No problem."

Sirius scowled at Lily and crossed his arms huffily.

The air was full of the scratching of quills, the quiet swish of pages of a book, and the magical bliss of a silencing charm.


	61. Chapter 61

"You're looking puzzled."

"Nope, that's his normal face."

Lily shot Sirius a look and buttered her crumpet with exaggerated pretentiousness. She nudges James' foot with her toe. "Are you alright?"

Remus sat down beside Sirius who promptly handed him a cup of tea.

"Thank you," he said tiredly. "James, do you need to use the toilet?"

"So I _wasn't _the only one thinking that!" exclaimed Sirius, while Peter hummed and nodded in agreement, cheeks bulging with bacon and eggs.

James didn't bother to acknowledge those two, and stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Well," he said thickly, "Ish over, innit? All dose yearsh full o' pranks 'nd shtuff, I mean," he swallowed. "It's just hit me that we're not _coming back. _And, well, I'm glad I spent it with you lot. It wouldn't have been the same without any of you." He gave a crooked attempt at his trademark grin.

"Oh, _GOD."_ moaned Sirius dramatically. "We're _doomed._ I'll never get to see any of you _again!_"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up! Our lives are _over!_"


	62. Chapter 62

Christmas:

"JAAAMES! PRESENTS!"

James sat up and shoved on his glasses lopsidedly, grinning stupidly.

"PEETER! GET UUUP!"

Peter rolled over and stuck a finger in his ear, giving it a wiggle.

"Ow! Sirius, that hurt – gerrof my bed!"

Sirius bounded from Peter's bed to James' and began jumping up and down manically; chanting "Getup, getup, getup, getup…"

"I'm up!" said James, grabbing Sirius by the ankles to prevent him from making his bedclothes even messier than before. "Mind my presents!"

James let go off Sirius to launch himself off the bed to catch his tumbling gifts. Sirius plodded over to Remus' bed and loomed over his sleeping form in a manner reminiscent of deciding whether or not death was worth the plunge.

"Sirius Black," a voice growled menacingly from the bundle of scarlet bedclothes, "if you so much as _breathe _on me, you're dead."


	63. Chapter 63

Remus was the one who heard it first, what with sensitive hearing and all that, and it only took Sirius about two minutes to realise that he wasn't really pretending-to-read-when-he-was-actually-listening-in-on-James-and-Sirius'-best-prank-as-of-yet.

Sirius took it a blow to his ego that Remus wasn't paying attention to him, (or trying to not pay attention to him – both still consisted of him) and poked James' forehead in attempt to make him shut up.

It was to no avail.

He slapped James' still-open mouth awkwardly, and pointed to Remus, who was indeed looking like something very small had crawled into his ear and was trying to tell him the meaning of life in Morse code.

James cleared his throat. Remus gave him a curious look and said "Do you hear that?"

The dorm went as silent as death.

Then, from the direction of the bathroom, Sirius caught snatches of a voice belting out over the stream of the shower; "Sta-ay, with me, baaa-beh!"


End file.
